Twin Troubles
by T.J.Grei
Summary: Kendra Matthews enjoys to pick on her slightly older twin. But when TwoBit wakes up to his annoying sibling, he's in for a rough day...
1. Lets play dress up!

I've always remembered that Two-Bit has a little sister and that on here, I've seen that his little sister was much much younger. But younger doesnt mean she has to be nine when he's 18, does it? I thought it'd be funny to see what would happen if my favorite greaser had a twin sister!

Disclaimer(time to have fun):

Two-Bit and Kendra: WE'RE TWINS?! (staring at each other)

Me: Well, they never said how old your sister was, Two-Bit and I thought a younger twin would be fun!

Two-Bit: but she calls me Keith! (fake tears)

Me: Get over it! (slaps him, starting a fight)

Kendra: Ace does not own The Outsiders!

* * *

"WAKE UP KEITH!" I heard that every morning that I actually stay home. My sister, eighteen-and-a-half, was always jumping on me in the morning. Even if it IS summer. A guy can't even get some sleep in this house. That's why I normally wake up in the bed with Darrel or on the couch. Even some times I've slept in the lot. Kendra was jumping up and down on my chest. I can't breathe. Finally, she plopped right down on my chest in a sitting position. I cracked open one eye to look at her. She was wearing one of my shirts and...

"Oh my god, what happened to your hair?!" First thing I said. She glared down at me. Then, she cocked an eyebrow. It was like looking in a mirror. She had cut her hair to the length of mine, gotten a hold on my hair oil and slicked it back. And just last night, she had hair to the bottom of her scrawny little ass. She hadn't put any make up on today either, so we looked just alike. But her face a softer than mine. And her eyes are bright blue, while mine are gray. She just grinned down at me.

"Do you like it, Keith?" she wailed in my ear. I shoved my pinkie in my ear and twisted it around.

"You look just like me, you little..." and continued to call her every name under the sun.

"Love ya too, bro." Why did I have to have a twin? I'm the older one and I'm thankful for that one! But sheesh!

"Get offa me, Ken!" I yelped. I always called her Ken, I don't know why. She stood up, still on the bed. She was even wearing my boots and jeans! "You're wearing my boots AND jeans too?"

"Not enough? I'm working on my Halloween costume. The scariest greaser of all."

"It's summer!" I sat up, rubbing my hair out of my eyes.

"I'm gonna try it out on Randle today. So be a brother and wear this for me!" and with that, she threw a clump of hair from behind her back. I pulled it off of my face and stared at it.

"A wig?"

"Please?" she said with puppy dog eyes. I always fell for puppy dog eyes.

"No makeup or a skirt or nothin like that." I told her, sitting up. She jumped on me, yelling.

"Thank you!"

Now you know why I don't stay here often?

Anyways, I got Ken out of my room and got out of bed. She told me that we're gonna go to the Curtis house around ten and it was nine thirty-two now. She'd left a pink shirt and the wig with me. She promised she'd take my coat and give it to me after we surprise Randl– er, Steve. I was just gonna go shirtless afterwards, so I was good.

I went to the bathroom and studied my face in the mirror. My hair was curled at the nape of my neck and puffed out at the crown of my head. I looked funny with my hair a light color. It was clean for once, so instead of the dark color a sport, it was light brown. And Ken wont let me grease it today! I hopped in the shower for a while to cool off. Cold showers. I loved cold showers. Anyways, I got out and wrapped my head in a towel. I pealed it off and stared in the mirror again. It was almost dry now. I wrapped the towel around my waist and grabbed my comb. After five minutes of fighting with my hair, I got it combed back. It was... like that Soc in my history class. I pulled on the pink shirt; it was loose. Dropping the towel, I reached for my boxers. They were pink. Our mother washed them with Ken's shirt! Great... I pulled them on anyways, then slid on the tight jeans. I made my way out of the bathroom. It was connected to my room, so I was right at my bed. Ken was standing in the doorway.

"Aww, pretty in pink."

"Shaddup."

"C'mon, lets get the wig on." She grabbed onto my biceps and pulled me to the chair. She sat me down and froze to play with my hair. "Wow! Your hair is so... soft."

"What?"

"I mean, I've never seen it without hair oil."

"Hurry up with the wig before I change my mind and tell Randl– er, Steve about your plan! And... you're lucky you're flat chested." I got a swap on the back of the head for that remark. She finally pulled my hair into the wig and pulled it down and on straight. I looked... weird! She went 'Aww' again.

"You look adorable!" I sighed, bowing my head. I looked girly. But I looked just like her! I got up and placed my fists on me hips.

"Are you happy, Ken?"

"Yeah!"

"Good. You owe me." I turned to face her and put on a girly smile. "Do my homework for a month?" I rocked the voice imitations! I sounded just like her. She had gone white in the jaw, then busted out laughing.

"Keith! You rock at the voice thingie!" she laughed out, "But you're right, I owe you one. I'll do half of your homework for a month."

"Half?" I whined, "Awww..." then I crossed my arms, "Alright... But one question? Why Steve?"

"He's fun to tease." I nodded at that one. "Hey, want me to do you?" she asked. Imitate me?

"Sure why not?" Then, she slouched, leaned on an imaginary wall, she's good at that, and grinned like she was drunk. Little brat.

"Who you callin' bums, pal?" she said in a deep voice. She sounded like me. Weird.

"We can pull this off!" I yelled.

"YEAH!" we both said. Oh boy, what are we into?

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! 


	2. Damn you

Disclaimer:

Two-Bit: NOW A WIG!? AND WHATS UP BETWEEN SODA AND KENDRA?!

Kendra: Um...

Me: (laughing to myself) I don't own The Outsiders... and I think Two-Bit might try to... eat me...

* * *

Ken told me to go down first. So I did. Our mom was glued to the TV screen. I imitated Kens voice and grinned.

"Hey mom!" I said in a girly, Ken-like voice. She looked up at me.

"Hey, Kendra. Where are you off to? Where's your brother?"

"I'm goin' to the Curtis house for a while. Um, Soda wanted me to come over."

"Be back before midnight." I smiled and went out the door. My head itches. I paused at the sidewalk and pulled out a cancer stick. I lit up and waited for Ken to come. A mustang came down the road, blue. I sighed when they moved up next to me. I decided to walk down the street. It tagged me all the way. It pulled in front of me and the brown-haired kid winked at me. Okay, I'm gonna barf.

"Hey baby. What's a lady like you doin' out here with the greasers?" he asked. Drunk, I should of known. I cleared my throat.

"Back off you pervy Soc." I said as girly as I could. He smiled at me. He and his driver got out and came up beside me. One of them began touching my lower back. "Hands off!" I walked a head of them. They just grinned and followed me. Finally, the black-haired one stepped in front of me. I looked down the road. The DX was down there. If I could make it down there where Steve is...

"C'mon baby..." The other kid came up behind me and grabbed at my ass. I yelped. Touchy-feely Soc... I bitch slapped the guy and made a break for it. They were runnin' right at my tail. I finally reached the DX and went inside. Sodapop was behind the counter. I thanked god for him.

"Soda!" I yelled, still keeping up the imitation. He looked up.

"Kendra?" Wow, its really working! "What's wrong?"

"Socs..." And the two drunk Socs came in. Soda looked up as I dove behind him. One Soc came up to the counter; I slipped under the counter, onto a shelf.

"Where'd that chick go?" he asked Soda. This was not a good view; I was staring right at Soda's... never mind. But I couldn't turn my head away, so I shut my eyes. Soda and the Soc were talking back and forth about Ken... well, me. Finally, I heard footsteps and the door opening. I opened my eyes. Soda kneeled down to face me. He grinned.

"Kendra, what are you doing here?" he asked. I shut my eyes and grinned. He must not see my eyes. I hopped out of the shelf.

"Thanks, Cola." I said, remembering Ken's nickname for Soda. He smiled at me as I opened my eyes and backed away. "I owe you one." Soda come up to me, bent forward and caught me in a kiss. He moved away, smiling. I forced a grin that almost looked human and walked out. Steve was there, but I ignored him. I turned the corner, covered my mouth with the top of my shirt and my hands and let out the loudest scream I have ever let out. Then, using my shirt, I wiped off my lips roughly.

Across the street, Ken, dressed and walking like me, was walking down the street. I waved her down and she came right over. Quickly I grabbed her shoulders and glared at her.

"Soda... kissed... me... You. Owe. Me. Big. Time." I told her quickly. She busted out laughing. "Not. Funny."

"Oh come on..." She was talking through laughs.

"I swear, I am going to kill you..."

"Calm down, 'Kendra'. Well, lets go scare Steve before you kill me or Soda." and with that, she walked around the corner. I followed. Now, Soda was out there with an oil covered Steve. Soda grinned and went up to Kendra.

"Two-Bit! Whats up? Why are you here?" he said, pulling Ken into a hug. She looked at me, cocked an eyebrow, and looked happy when Soda released her. So did I.

"Hey Steve," she said. Does she like him? Ohhh, if she does, I'll so...

"Hey Two-Shit." I rubbed a hand through the wig, it still itched. Soda was smiling at me. Alright... if Ken likes Steve and Soda likes Ken, this could get weird fast. I leaned against the wall and Ken began talking with Steve. They went back and forth for a while until Ken got bored. She glanced at me. I shrugged and she turned to Steve.

"Alright, Steve, notice anything different about us two?" she asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. He and Soda looked at us carefully.

"Not really." Steve said. Soda's a smart kid, he'll figure it out...

"Me neither." I sighed. Sheesh. Ken and I looked at each other. I changed my voice by coughing a little.

"Are you sure?" I asked, happy that I was back in my own voice. Steve looked awkwardly at me.

"Nice imitation, Kendra." he turned to the real Kendra, "Two-Bit, do Kendra." She cleared her throat and grinned.

"What do you mean imitation?"

"Nice..." Soda congratulated. Ken and I sighed in unison.

"We're not imitating!" we said in unison. Steve crossed his arms over his chest.

"Prove it."

"We will!" Ken yelled, grasping onto my wig and pulling it off. I busted out laughing at Soda's face. Steve looked from Ken, to me, to Ken, to me, then smiled.

"Well, I'll be damned..." I leaned onto Ken.

"Ken, where's the jacket you told me you'd bring?" I asked cooly. She grinned.

"Oops..."

"KENDRA!" I took out my switchblade, ready to stab her at any moment, until Soda laced his arms under my pits and jerked up. "Ahh! Lemee go...!" I couldn't move. Soda gestured to Steve to take the knife, but I flipped it shut and dropped it. My foot kicked it up and I caught it between my teeth. Now that took talent. Soda let me go and I spit out the knife and slid it in my pocket.

"Twobs," Soda said, shortening my nickname a little, making it sound like 'toobs', "Just run to our house and take one of Darry's shirts."

"Aw... But how will I...?"

"Here, Keith," I shot Ken a look that said _Don't call me Keith in public_, "I'll put the wig back on you." And she did too. Steve was laughing when Soda told him what happened between me and him. Me and Soda swapped him upside the head, hard. That shut him up real quick. Soda turned to me.

"It is uncanny how you and Kendra look so much alike."

"That's what I thought when I woke up to her face. I thought it was a mirror."

"That shows how dumb you are, Two-Bitty." Steve said.

And I hit him again, harder this time. He shut up again, hopefully for good.


	3. Hi Dar Dar!

Disclaimer:

Two-Bit: You hate Darry? (glaring at Kendra)

Kendra: (corsses arms) I just dont trust him, Keith...

Two-Bit: Don't call me that in public.

Darry: I'm actually in this one!

Two-Bit: So is Tim, but you don't see him running up here and yelling "Hello Mom!" (Tim runs up behind Two-Bit and mouths the words "Hi Mom!")

Darry: Ace doesn't own The Outsiders...

* * *

Me and Kendra walked down the street to the Curtis house. Ken told me not to fight anyone as long at I was in the stupid ass wig. I obeyed, only cause Ken isn't one to fight. She may be a greaser and enjoys getting a punch in on a feely Soc, but she despises fights. Oh, did I say she hates Darry? It's true, she hates Darrel. Who'd ever thunk it? She says one day I'll end up getting punched in the face by him if he ever lost his temper. I kept telling her he'll never do that. He'd never hurt a fly. Maybe a Soc or Steve, but not a fly. I wished I had a beer now. We approached the front gate of the Curtis house. I went first, out of habit, and she followed. First person we say was Darry, go figure. She glared at him.

"What's with you, Two-Bit?" he asked her. She forced on a smile.

"Nothin' Dar..." she said imitating my voice again. I figured I had to do so also. I looked back at her and she gave me a look that said, _Let's see how long we can fool them_. I sighed, grinned at her, and turned back to Darry. I flashed a look at him, and went to the couch. I sat right on the legs of a sleeping greaser. I looked down. Tim Shepard? Why's he here?

"Why's Timmy here?" I asked Darry, who just shrugged.

"Found him there this morning." He took a swig of coffee. I moved Tim's legs and sat down. In moments, his legs made their way to my lap. Awkward. I'd think Dally would be there, not Tim. Well, next time, I'll sit on him. Finally, Tim stirred and woke up. He looked over at me and I waved at him. He grunted, swung his legs off of me, and sat up.

"Tim, why you here, kid?" Darrel said. Tim looked up, running a hand through his messed up and slightly greased hair.

"I came looking for Dallas. He never came. I fell asleep. Now, I'm leaving." All in one breath, wow. He stood and walked for the door. I smiled in spite of myself. Ken was leaning in the doorway. Tim pushed her aside and left. Now, Darry got suspicious. He stood and went right up to Ken. Darry's one smart guy, he'll figure it out. After all, Ken is a little shorter than me and has bright blue eyes. He stared her right in the eyes.

"Question?"

"Sure."

"Why dress like Two-Bit?" I knew it. Ken didn't though.

"What do you mean?" Darry pointed to me.

"Come here." and I did before he decided to drag me up there. He stood us side by side. "Two-Bit has gray eyes. Kendra, you have bright blue. Two-Bit is six feet tall. Kendra, you are five foot nine." She turned her head towards me.

"He's good..."

"And Two-Bit, why dress like Kendra?" he asked me, taking off my wig. His eyes went a little wide at my un-greased hair.

"I wanted to be the scariest thing alive today." Kendra hit me of course. Darry was still wide eyed at my hair. Jeez, I thought Steve was bad, standing there, rubbing my head saying how funny I looked. Now Darry was just staring at me. "Earth to Darrel Curtis! You need to put your eyes back in your head before you catch an asteroid." I said, waving my hand in front of his face.

"He dead?" Ken asked. Darry snapped out of it finally.

"He lives!" I yelled. He shot me a look. "Hey, Dar Dar, can I borrow a shirt? Little miss forgetful forgot my jacket..."

"Dar Dar?" both Darry and Ken asked.

"Wow, did you practice that?"

"No. And yeah, you can use one of my shirts."

"Thanks, now you two kids play nice." I went to Darry's room and began to snoop for a shirt. I found one in a drawer, it was olive green and a little big for me. I took off the pink shirt of Kendra's and slid on the green one. Darry has a mirror in his bathroom. I went in and took a good look. My hair was messed up from pulling off the wig. I rummaged through the cabinet and found a comb. When I got to the hair oil, Darry was out. I sighed and ran the comb through my hair. Well, at least I looked a little better. I walked back out to find Darry and Kendra in a glaring contest. She looked over at me.

"Tell Darrel to stop picking on me!" she said, giving me puppy dog eyes. Darry looked at me.

"I am not picking on her."

"Yeah you were."

"No I wasn't."

"Ken, stop framing Darry, Darry, stop looking so mean." I said, sitting on the couch. Darry glared at me, the pulled his paper up in front of his face. "So, Dar, where's Pone and Johnnycake?"

"They went to the movie house."

"Do they need someone to pick them up?"

"I'm supposed to." he said, flipping the page.

"I can do it so you can cook." I said, standing. He peered at me over the top of the paper.

"Are you sure, little buddy?"

"Why not?" I looked up at the clock. Ken was glaring at Darry again before she sat down on the farthest spot on the couch away from him. "When's the movie end?" He looked up too.

"In about ten minutes."

"Hey, I'll go get them now. My car is out at the DX station so I'll walk with them." I un-zipped my jeans and tucked my shirt in, then zipped them back up. I turned to Kendra, "Hey, stay here with Darry, would ya?" She grunted.

"No way am I staying with Mr. Superdope alone." she flashed him a look, "Who knows what he'll do..." I was rolling up the short sleeves of the shirt to my shoulder blades.

"Oh, come on..." I pleaded, sticking out my bottom lip. Darry looked up at me and grinned. Ken pouted. "Besides... You still owe me..."

"I do not!" she exclaimed, getting to her feet.

"You do too! Just stay here and I'll be back soon. Besides, Sodie and Stevie will be back any minute now." This time I pouted. She sighed, defeated, and kicked off my boots.

"Take these so you can run."

"Fine..." I kicked off the tennis shoes and slid into the boots. I went to the door and looked back at Ken, who was flipping me the bird. "Darry," I turned to him, "Don't eat Ken while I'm gone, okay?"

"Why'd I want to eat her?"

"Right, see ya'll later." and with that, I went out the door.

* * *

Review please!


	4. Why me?

Disclaimer:

Two-Bit: (staring at Ace) Do really hate me, don't you?

Me: No I don't...

Two-Bit: Yeah you do! First the Soda thing, now this?!

Dallas: Shaddup, Two-Bit...

Tim: Ace doesn't own The Outsiders. Now read... (glares)

* * *

As soon as I stepped out the door, I heard Darry asking "What did you do to your hair?" and Ken yelling at him, "Stop staring at me, bastard!" I swear, Soda and Kendra are the two people alive who would go against Darry. I jumped off of the porch and opened the gate. Something crashed and more yelling could be heard. I don't want to know... I walked down the sidewalk with my thumbs hooked in my pockets. _'Take these so you can run.'_ Oh yeah... I picked up the pace into a brisk run. The movie house was a good ways away. I looked around. There was the blue mustang trailing me. They were the same guys who were hitting on me earlier. Oh, eww... I remember now... I skidded to a stop once it pulled in front of me. I searched for a cancer stick and found none. Now I wished for hair oil. There were more of them this time. Now there were five of them. I stood there as the surrounded me. I couldn't make a run for it, I just stood there like a scared little kid. I grinned at them. The black-haired Soc was in front of me.

"Gotta cigarette, buddy-boy?" I asked.

"What's wrong with your hair, greaser?" one behind me said.

"It looks so odd."

"Should we cut it, boys?"

"No, I don't need one." I said, smiling. I heard the flicks of switchblades all around me. A pair of hands grabbed the top of my jeans and the black-haired Soc grabbed my legs. Both of them brought me down to the pavement. I struggled under their strength. Kicking one of them off, I tried to crawl away. One guy jumped on my back and my head hit the pavement. I saw blood dripping off of my nose and forehead. They flipped me to my back and one sat on me with his knees on my elbows. Pony was right, it DID hurt. I wretched one arm away and tried to get my pocket knife. It wasn't there. I had taken it out when I went in Darry's bathroom. Damn it... I kicked my legs, trying to get free until someone sat on me. The other three were kicking me in my head and in my sides. Boy did that hurt. The one on my chest was punching me in the face. Blood filled my mouth; it tasted horrible. Finally, he stopped and I opened my eyes. He was talking to another one until he handed him a switchblade knife. Then, he turned back to me and showed me the knife.

"Here, greaser, lets begin that haircut..." He slid it under my chin. In one fast swipe, he slashed my neck open. I screamed loudly. He took the knife and slit my cheek twice, making a X. I shut my eyes tightly and continued to scream. The Soc cut off a piece of my shirt and stuffed it into my mouth. Darry's gonna kill me... He went back to cutting me up. He even began to cut up my exposed chest. Finally, I heard yells an Indian cries and the stomping of feet. Instantly, my hand flew to my chest. Wet blood covered my hand when I looked at it. I was cut up bad. My face ached. So did my chest and legs. I shut my eyes and rested. The piece of shirt was taken out of my mouth.

"Hey... pansy boy, wake up..." The voice was soft, but hard. He was slapping my cheek gently. I blinked and looked up at him.

"Hey Dally... What brings... you here?" I coughed out. I looked around. Tim Shepard and a few from his gang were there too. Dally licked a rag from his back pocket and dabbed at my neck.

"They cut you up real bad, man." I tried to sit up, but Tim pushed me back down.

"Don't get up, little man" he said. He was kneeling next to me.

"I... I have to go... get Pony and... John... Johnny from the... movies..." I breathed out. Tim pushed me down a bit too hard, I got the wind knocked out of me. Dally looked up at Tim.

"Go get 'em from the movies, Tim. I need to take care of Two-Bit."

"They don't like me."

"Explain it to 'em, If you have to, bring 'em here! Just go!"

"Fine. I'll be back in a few minutes." he turned to his gang, "And you guys help out Dallas." Tim stood and wiped off his jeans. He took a good look at me. "Two-Bit, you're one tough kid..."

"I'm... older than you..." I said, smiling. He let out a good chuckle and walked down the street. Now the few members of the Shepard gang came up to me. They were talking to Dally about what to do. Finally, Dally picked me up in his arms. I laid limp as he carried me, followed closely by the Shepard gang members.

"One of you guys go tell Tim we'll be at the Curtis'." My eyes were closed but I assumed that one of them left. I was holding onto my neck and chest, stopping most of the blood. Dally was talking cooly to me, but I couldn't hear a thing he said. It felt like blood was clotting up one of my ears.

"...lucky, aren't you?" he asked. I grunted.

"What...?"

"I said, you sure are lucky, aren't you? You look worse than Johnny did." I nodded once and stopped when my head got a jolt of pain. My hand was sticking to my neck, that told me that blood still flowed and was clotting up. Dally must of looked down at me cause he picked up the pace.

"You're really..." but I blacked out before he finished.

* * *

Dally and Tim: Review so this story has something to make it continue!


	5. Curtis Love

FYI: Darry POV because Two-Bit is KO'd and we needed someone to fill in for him... No funny disclaimer this time. I don't own The Outsiders... I'm goin to bed now. It 11:22PM over here and I'm pooped.

* * *

Darry POV

I have to admit, Kendra is a little harsh, even for a eighteen-and-a-half year old. Once Two-Bit left, I simply asked her what she did with her hair. She glared at me and yelled at me saying that I was staring at her. She gets under my skin sometimes. After I finished my paper, which took around ten minutes, I went to the kitchen to start dinner and heard a crash. I ran out to see if she was hurt and found that Two-Bit's alarm clock, the one with Mickey Mouse on it, was broken. He left it hear last time he slept over. She looked devastated.

"What happened?"

"I put up my feet on the table and knocked it off. I'm sorry." I bent down and picked up the glass and Mickey Mouse hands from the floor. I piled them into the base of the clock and carried it into the kitchen. I searched the fridge for the chickens. Finally, I found them behind the milk. I took them out. Putting them down, I took out three plates and set out a few more incase anyone else decided to join us. I placed them around the table. Then I went back to the chickens and put both in the oven. They had been sitting in the fridge in the seasonings and were ready to bake. I grinned and went back for the silver wear. The front door sounded like it was kicked open, but I paid no attention to it. Someone spoke first, I didn't hear them clearly. But he sounded like one of Shepard's gang. What was he doing here? Then Kendra let out a loud scream. I ran out, holding a wooden spoon, and skidded to a stop. My knuckled turned white around the spoon before it snapped in half. Dally was standing there, holding an unconscious Two-Bit in him arms. Kendra was now yelling at Dally with tears staining her face.

Two-Bit just looked horrible. His face was cut and bruised badly, on one cheek he had a cut shaped like a X. My shirt was ruined with chunks missing out of it and blood stains but I didn't care one bit. I stepped towards Dally. He looked up at me. He looked so sad.

"Here, Dallas, give him here." Kendra turned to me, anger in her eyes and tears on her face.

"Don't you dare touch him, Darrel Curtis!" she bellowed at me. Both Dally and I were in shock. I would of thought if she didn't trust me, she couldn't trust a hood like Dally. I guess I was wrong. Boy, now I know what Two-Bit would look like if he began bawling his eyes out. Ignoring Kendra, I slid my arms under Two-Bit. Just then, Kendra whirled her hand back and slapped me hard.

"Hey!" Dallas yelled.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HIM, DARREL CURTIS!!" Kendra yelled. Dallas looked at me, shoved Two-Bit in my arms, as gently as he could of course, and turned to Kendra. He towered over her; he's as tall as Two-Bit, maybe a bit taller.

"What is your problem, Kendra Matthews?" he asked. The Shepard boys were looking at me. I nodded one over and we went into the bathroom. I could hear clearly what they were yelling about.

"My problem? Stay in your own business, Houston!"

"Dallas! My name is Dallas!"

"Who gives a damn!"

"Who gave you the right to hit Darry?"

"I TOLD HIM NOT TO TOUCH KEITH!"

"What is he going to DO to him? Beat him up more?!" I shut the door at that point. The Shepard boy was looking at me.

"Did you save him?" I asked as I sat Two-Bit down on the toilet seat. I assumed I couldn't get the shirt off of him, so I got the pocket knife Two-Bit left in here. I slid it under his shirt and cut upwards. The shirt opened in half. I cut the sleeves in half and took the left over cloth off. Two-Bit was cut up bad. His chest was covered in cuts and he was bleeding just a little more.

"No, I didn't save him."

"Who did?"

"Dally and Tim."

"Why would Tim help us?"

"Dally persuaded him."

"I see..." I was getting out the rubbing alcohol as we spoke. I put some onto a rag from the sink. I had to do this before he woke up or he'll bitch and moan. I rubbed it over his wounds and watched as little white bubbles formed all over the cuts. It was working, good. I lifted his chin and stared at the cut. Pouring more alcohol onto the rag, I examined his cut. It was deep but not deep enough to kill him. I gently rubbed the rag over his neck. He twitched but remained passed out. The Shepard boy was looking helpless. "Do you mind going to my room and getting a pair of jeans and a shirt for him?"

"Sure." and he opened the door. Dallas was still arguing with Kendra? Well, I ignored it then continued to clean up Two-Bit. Finally I got him completely cleaned and bandaged up. The Shepard boy came in with a pair of clothes.

"Thanks..." he nodded and went back out to help with the fighting teens. I slid off Two-Bits blood-stained jeans and replaced them with some clean ones. Then, carefully, I slid the new shirt on him. He looked much better. I picked him up and carried him out into the living room. Dallas and Kendra were in each others faces, yelling and screaming. I laid Two-Bit on the couch as Kendra turned to me.

"What did you do to him?"

"I cleaned him up."

"You CHANGED him, too?"

"So what?"

"You pervert." Dally cracked a laugh but stopped when I shot him a look.

"Listen, Dally and Tim just saved your brothers life. I just stopped him from bleeding to death. Is the was you're acting any way to thank us?"

"Just don't touch him ever again, got it?" I was going to protest, but the screen door opened. Tim came in first, followed by Pony, Johnny, and another Shepard boy. Tim went past Dally and Kendra and went right to Two-Bit. He touched Two-Bit's cheek gingerly and smiled. Tim looked odd smiling.

"Glad the kid didn't bite the dust..." He straightened up. Dally was looking at him weird. Tim nodded to me and walked out with his gang following him. Pony and Johnny were now next to Two-Bit. But he didn't wake up quite yet. I sniffed the air and froze.

"Dallas, watch Two-Bit for me."

"Why?"

"I think the chicken is burning!"

* * *

REVIEW... (yawns) 


	6. Wakie Wakie!

Disclaimer:

Two-Bit: Didja geet enough sleep?

Me: No... I fell asleep at 1 and woke up at 4... (yawns)

Kendra: GO BACK TO BED! Keith and I can take care of this!

Me: (snore)

Dally: He doesn't own The Outsiders!

* * *

It smelled like burning chicken in here. Wow, I didn't know heaven smelled this funny. Wait, am I actually IN heaven or... hell? Hm... Hell smells like burnt chicken? Makes sense. But, I hurt way to much to be in hell... or heaven...

I forced open my eyes and took a good look around me. Outside the window, it was pitch black. I guessed it was night out... or a quilt was put over the window... or Darry is standing in front of it with a black shirt on. Nope, there went a car. It's night time. I looked down at the floor and saw Dally sleeping there. I looked over at the rooms Darry, Soda and Pony sleep in. Both room doors were wide open. In Soda's and Pony's room, both brothers were sleeping quietly in there. In Darry's, Darry was sitting up, reading a book. I looked over at Darry's chair to find Steve sleeping there. I sat up and Darry's eyes shot right to me. He got up, dropped his book, and came right to me.

"Two-Bit, are you okay?" I smiled up at him.

"Yeah, I'm good." I rubbed my cheek, remembering that Tim had gone to get Pony and Johnny. "How are the kids? Did Tim bring them back safely?"

"Yeah." I heard the soft tapping of feet and saw Soda's head pop up behind Darry's shoulder.

"Two-Bit!" he yelled. I smiled quietly at him.

"Hey Sodie!" then turned to Darry and frowned playfully at him, "Stop the pain... got any aspirin?" He looked tired. "Well, how bout you goto bed and I'll get it?" I swung my legs off of the couch and right onto Dally. Dally yelped and looked up at me. "Oops... Sorry, Dal." He grunted.

"Just don't go walking by yourself ever again. If you do, I'll kill you if the Socs don't." I took that as a 'I was worried about you, be careful next time.' type of thing from Dally.

"Love you too, Dal!" He grunted again, sitting up. Soda sat down next to me, Darry sat on the floor, leaning against the table.

"If you love me so much, can I have the couch and you go sleep with Darry?" he asked, "Sleeping with Darry would give me the creeps." I laughed, then stopped and touched my neck.

"Ouchie..."

"The Socs got you pretty good there, Two-Bit," Soda said.

"I think I know that. I was there..." I said, grinning. Dally looked at me.

"Well, Tim was happy you weren't dead." he said. Why Tim? "Your hair looks funny, Two-Bit." Dally just HAD to say it.

"I know, I know." I looked over at Steve. "Why's he KO'd?" Soda looked up.

"Dunno, he just is."

"Is Johnny over too?"

"He's in there with Pony." Dally said, pointing to the room.

"Kendra?"

"She went home."

"Yeah, after you yelled at her, Dally!" Soda said.

"I see..." I looked at the table, looking for my Mickey Mouse clock. "Where's my clock?"

–x-X-x–

I had fallen asleep as soon as I hit Darry's mattress. The next thing I knew was waking up to the sounds of Steve and Soda fighting, Pony and Johnny talking to Dally, and someone, most likely Darry, cooking. I grunted and sat up. First instinct was to go to the bathroom. I got up and stumbled my way to the bathroom. One look in the mirror and I almost didn't notice it was me. I leaned closer. My right eye was black and there was a tuff little X shaped scar on my cheek. But my... hair. I bowed my head, ashamed of my hair and that Darry was out of oil. My hair was everywhere today, clotted together from blood and sticking up from the evil pillow. I growled in a low voice and looked for Darry's comb again. I froze. I didn't want my blood in his comb. I looked in the mirror again. I noticed a green and purple bruise on my other cheek and my neck being a little pink. I looked at the cut on my neck. It was a clean cut, sure enough, but didn't do much damage but leaving a scar. I liked it, made me look tough. Being snoopy, I removed my shirt and examined the damage. Cut on my chest and a lot of bruises. That's about it. I put the shirt back on. Waddling a little, I made my way to the living room. Steve, Johnny, and Pony looked up at me and all tackled me at once. Good thing I wasn't in pain right now.

"G'morning to you too, guys." I said, patting Pony and Johnny on the back and head-butting Steve. Steve looked at me and grinned.

"Your hair looks even funnier than yesterday."

"Yours would too if you were jumped and got blood all in it. I would have combed it back, but Darry probably wouldn't like blood in his comb." I said, pealing away from Pony and Johnny. Steve had let go awhile ago. The screen door opened and I shot my gaze over there. Kendra was coming in, looking rather mad. Then, when she spotted me, she ran and jumped on me.

"KEITH!" she yelled. I hugged her and listened to her sobbing into my ear. I looked around at everyone. Dally was chuckling and the others were just smiling. She pulled away and smiled through her tears. "I was so scared!"

"I'm sorry."

"Next time get Darry to go by himself!"

"You don't like him, do you?"

"Of course not!" she jumped off of me and placed her fists on her hips. I stared back. Dally was laughing fully now.

"You two look JUST alike!"

"We're twins, idiot!" both of us yelled at him.

"I mean... why did she cut her hair? Two Two-Bits are too much for me..."

"I am not Two-Bit!" Ken yelled. Dally laughed even harder this time.

"That's what he said when I nicknamed him!" Ken glanced at me.

"It's true. I thought 'Two-Bit' coming from him would be an insult. I mean, I was only in second grade." I explained.

"I see..." she looked back at Dally, "So you gave Keith a pet name?" she asked. Both me and him looked at each other.

"HELL NO!" we both yelled at her.

"Aw, come on, Dally-boy... You know you LIKE him..." she teased. I looked at him.

"That's gross!" he yelled. I laughed.

"Wait... hey!" I'm so slow sometimes.

"No, Two-Bit, you're not gross... although at TIMES you are... but I meant, I'm NOT gay, you little bitch."

"Sure..." she said, rolling her eyes. She turned back to me, "So, where'd ya sleep?" She ALWAYS asked me that question.

"Darry's bed."

"Where'd he sleep?"

"His bed..." She made a face.

"You SLEPT together?"

"So?"

"That's... weird!"

"Soda and Pony sleep together!"

"They're brothers!"

"Me and Darry are like brothers!"

"But you're not!"

"Pony and Johnny sleep together!"

"They're kids! You're an adult!"

"I am not! Nineteen is an adult... I'm eighteen!" Finally, she stomped her foot and stormed out of the house. I blinked and looked around. "What just happened?"


	7. You Look Funny

This is a shorter chapter... sorry bout that. I'll update ASAP. I don't own The Outsiders

* * *

**Kendra POV**

How can he not see how much I care about him? That's all I thought as I ran down the street, tears running down my face. I mean, Darrel is so big and there's no telling what he could do to a twig like Keith! I see that Ponyboy is always bruised at school. Darry must of done that to him, that's why I think Darry can't be trusted. Pony must be put into a boy's home or something!

I couldn't see where I was going and ran right into someone. "I'm sorry..." I looked right up at him. He looked like one of those guys Dallas told me to watch out for... a Soc, I think...

"Hey..." but he didn't look all too bad. "Are you okay?" His finger brushed under my eye. Boy, he sure was handsome.

"I... I'm fine..." I stammered, backing away. Dally told me not to talk with Socs.

"What happened?"

"Nothing..."

"There must of been something..."

"Just... a fight with my... twin..." That was when he took a good look at me.

"I thought you looked familiar," he said, smiling, "You're Two-Bit Matthews sister."

"You... know him?"

"Sure! Me and him are good friends." he took my hand. "I'm James, how bout you come over to my house to chill for a few minutes. Just to cool down..." I looked at him.

"S-sure..."

--x-X-x--

**Dally POV**

"She's been gone a long time..." Two-Bit was repeating over and over, giving me a headache. Finally, I stood in a huff.

"If you're gonna sit there and do nothin', I'll go patrol..." He looked at me and grinned.

"Fine, I'll come with ya." I grabbed my jacket and slung it on. Two-Bit pushed me out the door. We went down the street for awhile, looking around. Two-Bit resorted to taking me to his house and he had never brought me there before.

"Mom!" he yelled as soon as we stepped in. No answer. I began to snoop around until he swatted me on the head. I growled at him and followed him upstairs. He went to one room, I assumed it was hers for all the pink junk around. "Ken!"

"Ken?"

"Kendra, Dally. You can't be that dumb."

"Look who's talking." Ignoring me, and that got me mad too, he went to another room. I guessed it was his with all the hair grease and useless junk around. He was looking around, even in the bathroom. He was in there for awhile. "Did you fall in, Two-Bit!" He came out, hair wet, shirtless, and a glob of hair grease in his hand.

"Course not. I dunked my head under the water to clean out all the blood." and he disappeared again. I snooped around his room for a bit. His room was much cleaner that what I'd think it'd be. He came out with his hair dried and looking weird again. He didn't grease it... weird.

"Why isn't your hair greased?" He walked right past me to his dresser.

"Because I'm going to the Westside."

"You are?" He turned around. He was holding a pair of white pants and a blue madras. "Where'd you get those?"

"My mother got them... I don't ever see why she did, but..." He threw them on his bed. Then, he took off his jeans and slid on the white pants. Then, he went back for a white polo. Wow, Two-Bit could be a Soc if he really wanted to. He slid it on and pulled the madras on over it.

"Damn, you look like a Soc... How are you gonna do this?"

"If I can talk like Kendra, I can talk like a damn Soc."

"You're really doing this, aren't you?"

"Do I have a choice?" He said, pulling on white tennis shoes. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was a Soc all along. "Do you want to go back to the Curtis house? You don't have to come..."

"Hey, Last time you were with the Socs, you got that." I said, touching his neck with the tip of my finger. He simply looked at me. "Sure, I'll go to the Curtis' but you're goin' too. We're goin' to get Soda or Darry to come with us."

"This isn't your fight, Dallas."

"It is now!"

* * *

REVIEW! 


	8. That Damn Soc

Disclaimer:

Two-Bit: YOU TRUSTED THAT DAMN SOC?!

Kendra: YOU DRESSED LIKE A DAMN SOC?!

Soda: I feel the love in here...

Darry: Ace doesn't own The Outsiders... and he's still asleep... poor guy.

* * *

**Steve POV**

I looked at Soda over the top of my cards and smiled. He grinned at me.

"On the count of three?"

"One."

"Two."

"Three." We laid out cards down on three and grinned at each other. His grin faded when he looked at my cards.

"YOU CHEATED!"

"Did not."

"Did too." I extended my hand; Soda grasped it and pushed. We always settled this with arm wrestling matches. The door behind me slammed open and Soda's eyes grew. We stopped and I turned to the door. There, in a blue madras and white dress pants was a Soc, hiding behind sun glasses. Dally was behind him, smiling like the Chessy cat.

"Any of you want to go on a hunt?" Dally asked us. I was staring at the Soc, anger building up in the pit of my gut. I stood up so fast my chair toppled over.

"What are you doing with that damn Soc?" I asked Dallas all shrilly. The Soc kept his mouth shut, as did Dally. I couldn't take it. Grasping onto the Soc's madras, I glared at him through his sun glasses. "Answer me!" His lips curled into a smile. "Fuck you, you damn Soc..." I grabbed his glasses and took them off. I froze at the face staring at me.

"Hey, Steve." Two-Bit said. I glared at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Dally told me he would. But he DIDN'T!" Two-Bit smacked Dally on 'didn't'. Soda was laughing hard behind me.

"Two-Bit! You really look like a Soc!" he was saying. Darry walked out of the kitchen and looked at us. He just stared at Two-Bit.

"What's with the Soc?" he asked Dally. Two-Bit laughed this time.

"Darry, it's me, Two-Bit!" Darry grinned.

"Well, I'll be... First Kendra, now a Soc?"

"I'm goin' to look for Kendra in the Westside."

"WHAT?!"

--x-X-x--

**Kendra POV**

I sat down in the chair James pointed to. He disappeared into the kitchen and came back with two glasses of water. He handed one to me. I took it, stared at it, and took a gulp. It sure as hell didn't taste like water. More like vodka.

"What is this?"

"A drink." he said taking a slip of his. I took another gulp, finding that it tasted a little better each sip. I had never had vodka except when Keith was drinking some and I had no clue what I was doing, taking a sip of it and getting sick the next day. He told me it was vodka and he wasn't going to drink it anymore cause of what happened to me. Finally, I finished the glass and felt a little better. James was eyeing me.

"Thanks for the..." but he got up, came to me, and kissed me. I was so shocked I didn't react. I snapped out of it when his hand slid up my shirt. "STOP IT!" He didn't listen. He pulled me to the floor and laid on top of me. His hands were making fast work of my top. I remember what Darrel told me to do if a Soc got his hands on my shirt, kick him in the groin. I only laughed when he told me but now I thought it wasn't such a bad idea. I thrust my knee up between his legs and hit him hard in the groin. He doubled over and rolled onto his back. I stumbled up and tried to go for the door. But he had a hand around my ankle and I fell. He was on top of me in an instant. Now I really wished I had listened to Dally. My shirt was torn off and he was kissing me all over. I was trying to get free but I couldn't do anything. Finally, I screamed for Keith, Steve, even Darrel. He covered my mouth with his hand and went back to work on me. I bit him and kicked my legs until I got him off of me. This time, I punched him a few timed in the face and kicked him in the groin once more before making another run. I ran out the door and looked around. My arms were crossed over my exposed chest. I ran straight to a large tree and scampered up it. From this view, I could see everything below me but no one could see me.

--x-X-x--

**Two-Bit POV**

"So who's going to come with us?" I asked, putting my fists on my hips. Darry, Soda, and Steve stared at me. I waited for a moment. No answer. "Gee, don't you all offer at once." Finally, Steve stepped towards me.

"I'll go."

"Thanks." Dally grabbed onto our shoulders and pushed us out the door.

"Hurry guys." Me and Steve glared at Dally, who continued to push us. "If she's with the Socs, we to hurry before they hurt her."

"Oh yeah!"


	9. I Love You, TwoBit

Chapter Nine, the chapter where Kendra tells Two-Bit something he's wanted to hear from her for a long time.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders or Patrick Swayzes' song, _She's Like The Wind. _They belong to S.E.Hinton and Patrick Swayze.

**

* * *

**

**Still Two-Bit POV**

I got Dally's hand off of me and walked on my own. Steve was saying that Socs would jump him and Dally instantly when we stepped into the Soc territory. I ignored both of them and kept walking. Dally was saying how funny I looked, dressed as a Soc who was jumped a time or two. I was keeping an eyes on the houses, seeing how they kept getting fancier and fancier.

"Keep an eye pealed, guys. We're in Soc territory." I said to Steve and Dally. Steve and Dally stopped.

"Hey, How bout me and Dally stay where we can see you, but they can't see us." Steve asked, making me turn to him. "I mean... we'll be jumped if we go with you and you'd have to help either beat us or save us. And we don't want to be beat by a fellow greaser."

"I see." I said in reply, "Good point. I'll go alone. If I need help, I'll whistle."

"Deal."

Way to stick up for me, guys. I turned and walked, trying my best to keep my thumbs out of my pockets. I felt weird. There was a Soc standing on his porch looking at me. I looked back at him. He nodded and went inside. I let out the air I was holding. Smiling, I went to their park and walked around. Maybe Ken would be here. No luck with her being on the ground. Maybe a tree? I took a good look at all the trees in the stupid park. Finally in the last tree, there was a foot handing there. I looked up in it but the leaves blocked my view. Great, I have to climb. Placing my hands on a branch, I pulled myself up on the branch. I sighed, making something jump behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and found Kendra sitting there with her arms crossed over her chest and a trail of blood running down her lip.

"KENDRA!" I reached out for her but she screamed.

"Don't touch me you damn Soc!!" Oops, yeah... the costume. I removed the sun glasses and stared at her.

"Ken, it's me." I said cooly. She gasped and tightened her grip on her chest.

"Keith!" I took off my madras and handed it to her. I turned my head as she pulled it on. "What are you doing dressed at a Soc?"

"I was looking for you... I was worried."

"By yourself?!"

"No. Steve and Dally are here too."

"Where?"

"Just within ear shot," I said, then let out a whistle, long and low that broke off in a sudden high note. "They'll be here in a few moments." I slid out of the tree, turned, and extended my arms out to her. "Jump down, Ken." She smiled and jumped down in my arms. I set her down and smiled at her. Her face was bruised a little. I was thankful that she wasn't cut up any.

"Hey! Two-Bit!" It was Dally's voice. I turned my head; Dally and Steve were running towards us. They halted and stared at us.

"Come on, the Socs would be here any minute now." Steve said. I wrapped an arm around Ken and nodded to Steve.

"Lets go, Ken. We're going home."

* * *

INTERMISSION 

Two-Bit: That was so corny!

Me: I'm sorry... I had a brain fart.

Two-Bit: Brain fart?

Me: I couldn't think! (He slaps Ace, Ace slaps back starting a sissy fight)

Dally: At least the broad is alright.

Kendra: Broad?

Dally: You!

Kendra: Why you little... (continues calling him everything under the sun)

Steve: (watching the sissy fight and verbal fight) Wow... It's like these guys have know each other forever. (looks at the readers with a big grin) Hi everyone! My name is Steve Randle and my best buddy is–

Everyone else: SHUT UP!

Steve: Sheesh... I just wanted to talk to the lovely readers who've continued to read this lame story as it went on! (sticks tongue out at Dally and turns back to the audience, grinning again) So how are you lovely readers? (waits for an answer) Hello? (knocks on the computer screen) Hello??

INTERMISSION OVER ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

I led Kendra into the house and sat her down on the couch. Here arms were still wrapped around her, hugging herself. I looked down at her and frowned. 

"I'll go get you another shirt. That madras is too hot for you in the summer." I said, going up the stairs to her room. There were clothes everywhere, on the bed, on the floor, in the closet. I grabbed a simple blue T-shirt and went back out. She was crying again with her hands covering her face. I froze and stared at her. "Are you okay?"

"I should of listened to you and Dally..." she paused to look at me, "And Darrel..." Feeling bad for her, I went to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Don't worry, Kenny..." I whispered in her ear. I pulled away a little and looked right at her. "Did he hurt you too bad?"

"No... he tried to... he gave me a drink... vodka..." I clenched my jaw, "And he tried to get my drunk and to..." she stopped and let the tears fall again. I wipes them away with the palm of my hand.

"He ain't gonna hurt you no more."

"I know..." I handed her the shirt and turned. Walking to the kitchen, I heard the madras hit the floor. There was a window over the sink. I could see myself in it. I looked just like a stupid Soc. It was scary. Grabbing a glass and putting a few ice cubes in it, I looked around in moms choice of alcohol. There was a green bottle with a brown liquid in it. I poured some of it into the tall glass. I took two more bottles and poured them in there together. Having the urge for something chocolate, I looked in the fridge and found a bottle of chocolate syrup and poured some in the glass. Then I slid it aside and took out another glass. I filled it with milk and chocolate syrup. I stirred it with a long spoon, then put the spoon in my glass.

"Keith...?" I jumped.

"Yeah, Kenny?"

"What are you making?"

"A drink... Don't worry, you don't have any alcohol in yours." I handed her the glass with the chocolate milk in it. She stared at it. "It's chocolate milk, Ken."

"What do you have?"

"Oh... its..."

"Can I have a sip?" I fished out an ice cube with the spoon and handed it to her.

"Here, try the ice cube first." She took it and popped it in her mouth. She made a weird face.

"Um... alcohol and... chocolate syrup?" I smiled at her.

"Yeah..." I took a sip and grinned. "You like it?" She continued to stare at me. Setting down the glass on the table, she jumped on me and hugged my chest with her face in my collar bone. "Kendra?"

"I love you, Keith... Two-Bit..." then she kissed my cheek and walked off, carrying the glass.

_I look in the mirror and all I see_

_Is a young old man with only a dream_

_Am I just foolin' myself_

_That she'll stop the pain_

_Living without her_

_I'd go insane_

_Just a fool to believe_

_She's like the wind. _

_-Patrick Swayze-_

_She's Like The Wind_

Chuckling, I picked up the glass left and took a sip. I froze.

"Ken, you took my drink!!"


End file.
